The Maze Runner Trilogy Imagines
by xbloody-inspiredx
Summary: The Maze Runner Imagines! Most will be with Newt, Minho, and Thomas, but I may do some with a few other characters. Some will be Modern AUs, and some will be in the Glade. Enjoy! **Many different genres, but obviously all romance xD**
1. Chapter One - Newt - Modern AU

_**Piggyback Ride - Newt - Modern AU**_

_****Disclaimer: The Maze Runner and all of it's original characters (Thomas, Newt, Minho, etc.) all belong to the amazing, yet oh so mean and heartbreaking James Dashner****_

* * *

><p>You sighed.<p>

Today had been a rough day. You had woken up with a fever, and you had to stay in bed most of the day feeling miserable. And now you were sitting, alone, on a bench at the park, staring at the badly painted lines of the small football field because your mom had said that some fresh air would do you good.

You had been sitting there for about an hour, out in the chilly November air, under the blanket of gray clouds in the sky. Listening to the wind blowing some leaves out of the trees, just a few birds chirping, and kids laughing as they played with their friends and family. But now it was getting dark, and you were the only one still there. Or at least you thought.

"Hey, (Y/N)!" You heard someone with a strong British accent call cheerfully from behind you, and you almost fell right off the bench in surprise. You turned around, and you smiled when you saw your dirty-blonde haired, brown eyed boyfriend, Newt, walking towards you, grinning.

"Hey, Newt," You said when he got closer. "What's up?"

He sat down next to you on the bench, slinging his arm over your shoulder before answering.

"Not much. I was just at your house, and your mom told me you were here. How come you haven't answered any of my texts?" He said. You leaned into him, soaking up the warmth from his body, then replied.

"I'm so sorry. I woke up with a fever, and I've been feeling pretty crappy all day, hence my sweatpants and hoodie," You said, sighing and motioning towards your clothes, and Newt laughed. Just hearing that made you feel a little better. "Mom said to go outside and get some fresh air because it would do me good."

Newt nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you're here, because this is the perfect place for me to do what I know will make you feel better," He said. You raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

He grinned.

"Piggyback ride!" He exclaimed, jumping up from the bench. "Come on, up you go," He said, bending down a bit in front of you so you could hop on. You grinned, then stood up on the bench and hopped on his back. You hugged his shoulders, and he secured his arms behind your knees. "Hold on tight!"

He sprinted onto the football field, and you laughed as you bounced slightly on his back. He ran in a zigzag pattern, then stopped and started spinning in circles, and you laughed even harder. After a few seconds, he started running in the zigzag patterns again, before stopping and spinning more. He continued this sequence for a few minutes before collapsing on the ground, both of you laughing as you laid next to each other in the little daylight left.

After you both caught your breath, you stared into each others smiling eyes, just enjoying the company. You don't know how long it was before Newt spoke.

"I love you, you know that?" He said, and you smiled widely.

"Hmm? What was that? I didn't quite hear," You teased, and he chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure you did, you slinthead," He said before leaning over and kissing you on the lips. It was short and sweet, and you could feel him smiling into it. When you pulled back, you scooched closer to him, and he wrapped you up in a hug.

"You might get sick now," You laughed, and he did, too.

"It was worth it," He said, then pressed a kiss to your forehead, letting it linger a few seconds.

"By the way- I love you too, you shank," You said, snuggling your face into the crook of his neck, and you could tell that he smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What'd y'all think? =D Should I write more? =D If I do, I'll do it with other characters as well, like Minho and Thomas, maybe even a couple with Gally if you guys want. ;) I'll probably do Newt a bit more than the others though because he is seriously my all-time favorite character and I love him so shucking much. ='D<strong>_

_**If you have any requests, PM me, and if I like the idea, then maybe I'll do it! =)**_

_**Favorites, follows, and if you really wanna make me happy, a review, would be so appreciated! =)**_

_**~Jayden =)**_

_**(P.S. I know the Glader slang near the end there is kinda random, but I just had to put it in ='D)**_

_**(P.P.S. Sorry for the long Author's Note ='D)**_


	2. Chapter Two - Thomas - Modern AU

_**Ice Cream Sundaes - Thomas - Modern AU**_

_****Disclaimer: The Maze Runner and all of it's original characters (Thomas, Newt, Minho, etc.) all belong to the amazing, yet oh so mean and heartbreaking James Dashner** **_

_*****Late New Years Imagine*****_

* * *

><p>You adjusted your sweatshirt, then double checked your outfit in the mirror - skinny jeans and a black sweatshirt with '2015' in big, fun font on the front. You nodded, pleased. It was about 10:00 on New Years Eve, and you and your boyfriend were going to spend the night having fun, doing the usual New Years Eve celebrations.<p>

The doorbell rang, and you grinned, then ran out of your room, down the stairs and to the front door. You swung it open, and standing on your front porch was your adorable, grinning boyfriend, Thomas. You practically leaped into his arms, almost knocking the both of you down. He laughed, squeezing you back.

"Hey, (Y/N)," He said, then kissed the top of your head. You pulled back, still grinning.

"Happy New Years Eve!" You said, bouncing on the balls of your feet in excitement.

"You ready to have the best New Years Eve ever?" He grinned. You nodded your head repeatedly for a few seconds, and he laughed, pulling out of the hug you were still in and grabbing your hand instead. You basically dragged him inside, kicking the door shut. You tugged him into the kitchen, where you had a bunch of sundae fixings set out.

"We're totally gonna regret this, but let's make the biggest, sugariest sundaes ever!" You exclaimed, dropping Thomas' hand and grabbing two large bowls from the cupboard.

"Yes!" Thomas agreed, taking one of the bowls from you. You both turned to the counter, looking over the randomly selected toppings spread out on the counter before looking at each other. Then you both dove in.

You grabbed the scooper for the chocolate ice cream and put two scoops in, before adding a scoop of vanilla. Then you grabbed the whipped cream and squirt a ton on. Then you started throwing all your favorite candies on top. A few minutes later, you and Thomas had finished.

You looked at both monster sundaes, and you burst out laughing. They were pretty ridiculous looking.

"I'm probably only gonna have, like, a quarter of this before I blow up or something," You exclaimed, still laughing. Thomas nodded in agreement.

"I think I'll get about halfway," He said, and you nodded. Then you looked at the time. 10:34. Only an hour and twenty-six minutes left until 2015.

"Well, there's only way to find out," You said, grinning. Thomas grinned mischievously, then you both ran to the couch, jumped on, then dove your spoons into your sundaes. About fifteen minutes later, you had barely made a dent in yours, but your were stuffed. You groaned, leaning back into the couch. "I am so stuffed. What are we gonna do with all the leftovers?" You asked, looking over at Thomas, who was mimicking you, sprawled out on the couch.

"Hmm..." He said, thinking about it a minute. When he looked back up at you, he was smirking. "I have an idea," He said, and before you could even blink, he had scooped his fingers into his gooey, sugary sundae and had smeared them down the side of your face. You sat there, shocked, for about ten seconds.

"You!" You shouted, fake angrily. "You'll pay for that!" Then you dipped your fingers into yours, then smeared it across his forehead. He gave you a shocked look. But before you could gloat at all, he had smeared some in between your eyes and down your nose. You sat there a second, dumbfounded, before declaring, "This is war!" and diving back at his face with more sundae.

About five minutes later, you were both covered in your sugary, sticky treats, laughing so hard you could barely breathe.

Thomas' face hardly had a clear spot on it, and you imagined yours was just as coated.

After you both caught your breath, you sat up, taking your bowl along with his over to the sink. You set them in the sink and filled them up with warm water and soap, then grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the warm water for a few seconds, then rang it out, making it damp. You walked back over to Thomas, who had been watching you from his seat on the couch.

You smiled as you sat down next to him, then started wiping the ice cream off his face. A few minutes later, you had gotten it all off. He smiled.

"Thanks," He said, then took the washcloth from you and started cleaning your face. Once he finished, he leaned back some studied your face. "Whoops, I missed a spot. By the corner of your mouth," He said. You reached your hand up, wiping by your mouth.

"Did I get it?" You asked after a few tries, and he chuckled.

"Not quite. Here, I'll get it," He said, then reached his thumb up and swiped a little bit of ice cream from your mouth. "There," He said. You smiled at him. He smiled back, then he leaned in and gave you a quick kiss. It was only a few seconds, but it left a little tingly feeling lingering on your lips. You grinned at him, then took the washcloth from him and tossed it on the coffee table before scooching over and curling up into his side. By that time, it was about 11:20, and you guys turned on the TV to watch the pre-ball dropping stuff in New York.

Before you knew it, it was 30 seconds until midnight.

Twenty seconds. You gripped Thomas' hand excitedly.

Fifteen seconds. He pulled you into his lap, smiling.

_Ten..._

_Nine..._

_Eight..._

_Seven..._

_Six..._

_Five..._

_Four..._

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One!_

The crowd on the TV cheered, and right as they did, Thomas leaned in and captured your lips with his, wrapping his arms around your waist. You lifted your arms up and looped them around his neck, clasping your hands together at the back of his head.

It was soft and sweet, and you were both smiling into it. Once you both pulled back for air, he wrapped you up in a tight hug and whispered into your hair, "Happy New Years, (Y/N)."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know it's a bit late, but I really wanted to write this! ='D Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update again soon!<strong>_

_**~Jayden =)**_


	3. Chapter Three - Minho

_**I Need You - Minho**_

_****Disclaimer: The Maze Runner and all of it's original characters (Thomas, Newt, Minho, etc.) all belong to the amazing, yet oh so mean and heartbreaking James Dashner****_

_*****Takes place in the Glade, same night Minho, Alby and Thomas got stuck in the Maze. Same thing happens, but Thomas isn't there.*****_

* * *

><p>You look at the sky, and you see that the sun is starting to set.<p>

That means the Doors are about to close, and Alby and Minho still aren't back yet.

You pace back and forth in front of the West Door, passing Newt every time, who's standing there, staring into the Maze. Eventually you stop pacing and stand next to Newt. You reach over and grip his hand. Neither of you want to believe it, but you both know that if they aren't back in the next five minutes or so, they'll be dead.

You four had been best friends since you all came up in the shuck box in that very first group. Alby, Newt and Minho were all like brothers. Alby and Newt were like your brothers. And Minho... You love that slinthead more than anything in the world. You don't know if you could live if he died.

You look at your Runner's watch. Two minutes until the doors close. Your heart starts beating faster, pounding in your chest. You look at Newt, tears in your eyes, and you see that he has tears in his, too. A few escape your eyes and trail down your face. You don't even bother to wipe them away.

Newt looks back into the empty Maze corridor one more time, then drops your hand, turns, and starts walking towards the Homestead. A minute later, a loud boom echoes around the Glade, and the sound of stone grinding against stone fills your ears as the Doors start closing.

You can feel your heart already starting to be ripped to shreds, and you start to turn away from the Doors, trying to keep the tears back. But then, you see a flash of movement out of the corner of your eye, and you whip back around.

Minho's practically dragging Alby towards the Doors, sweating like crazy, looking exhausted and dehydrated and like he's about to collapse. You whip around to see Newt almost to the Homestead.

"NEWT! I SEE THEM! THEY'RE SHUCKING ALIVE!" You scream at the top of your lungs, and Newt swings around. In a second, he's running towards you, going as fast as he can with his limp. You turn back to the Doors and step towards them until you're only a foot away. The Doors are almost shut, and Minho and Alby are still about 70 feet away.

You want so desperately to run in and help them, but you know you can't. You'd be as good as dead, and you couldn't do that to Newt. You catch Minho's eyes, your vision starting to blur with tears.

"C'mon, Minho! You have to make it!" You yell, your voice cracking as tears start slowly streaming down your face. "I need you!" You yell, the doors almost closed. "I love you! I need you, Minho! Please! C'mon!"

And then a second later, the Doors close, another boom ringing out. The last thing you saw was Minho opening his mouth to call back to you, still struggling to pull Alby.

"I need you," You whisper, your voice cracking.

Newt reaches you then, and you turn to him. You see tears leaking out of his eyes, trailing down his face, dripping off his chin. You step up to him, and cling to him in a tight hug. He clings to you back, clutching the back of your shirt in his fists and burying his face in your shoulder as his tears continue to flow, coming faster and faster.

Then the tears start streaming down your face, too, your heart shattering into a million tiny pieces, knowing that the boy you love is now as good as dead. You sob into Newt's shoulder, not giving a klunk about who saw or what any of the Gladers would think, your body lurching with each sob.

Now it was just you and Newt. Minho and Alby are gone, as good as dead. You won't ever see them again. Now Newt will be the Leader, and you don't know who will be the Keeper of the Runners. It may be you.

But you don't want to think about that right now, it's too soon. It's too soon.

So instead, you slump to the ground, out of Newt's grip, and lean against the Doors, still sobbing. Newt soon follows, and you lean against his shoulder again. He leans on you as well, and you can feel his body still shaking from silent cries.

With your blurry vision, you manage to make out the figures of the other Gladers. It looks like they're all there. They're all hanging their heads, mourning the loss of their Leader and the Keeper of the Runners. Some are crying a little, too.

You know you and Newt should be trying to stay calm, set an example for everyone else, try to keep order. But it's just too hard to do right now, so you don't bother to even try. You just sit there with Newt, crying a river of tears.

Hours later, in the middle of the night, you still sit against the West Door where you saw Minho for the last time.

You think about his laugh, which could bring a smile to your face even on those klunky days you were especially exhausted from running in the Maze, and especially down about still not having found a way out.

You think about his smile, which made your heart burst with love. His stupid jokes, his unbelievable amount of never ending sass.

You think about it all, your heart aching, as if somebody were squeezing it into mush.

You've run out of tears to cry, so now you just sit there in silence as your world comes crashing down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm so sorry if this was a bit sad. Please forgive me if it was. :3<strong>_

_**~Jayden**_


	4. Chapter Four - Newt

_**Don't Ever Leave Me - Newt**_

_****Disclaimer: The Maze Runner and all of it's original characters (Thomas, Newt, Minho, etc.) all belong to the amazing, yet oh so mean and heartbreaking James Dashner****_

_*****Warning: This is when Newt attempts suicide. I didn't actually write about the actual attempt, but 'you' find him with Alby right after he jumped off the wall. Just a heads up.*****_

* * *

><p>You breathe heavily as you run through the Maze with Alby, looking for Newt.<p>

All the other Runners, yourself included, had returned to the Glade about an hour ago, and after half an hour after they came back, Newt still hadn't, and the Doors would be closing in about two hours, so you and Alby decided that you would go look for him.

You had been running for about half an hour now, and the Doors would be closing in about an hour and a half. You were starting to get worried that you wouldn't find Newt, and he'd get stuck in the Maze and you'd never see him again.

You had to hold back some tears at the thought of that. You don't know what you would do without Newt. You loved him so shucking much - he was your other half. If he died, part of you would die with him. A hole would be made in your heart that you would never be able to fill again.

But, you were also afraid of something else.

Recently, Newt had been acting a bit distant. He only half paid attention when you tried to talk to him, and whenever you asked if something was wrong, he would just shrug it off and mumble something about the Maze. Something about it 'being unsolvable,' and 'never gonna bloody get out.' Then a few days later he started seeming a bit depressed, and then some more. You didn't think it was too bad, and that it would pass.

But it hadn't.

So now, you're worried that the worst has happened. You can't even bring yourself to think about it, it was too horrible.

A strangled sob escaped your lips as you and Alby ran down a corridor, and Alby looked at you and gave you a small, worried smile, although he was trying to hide the worry.

"Don't worry, (Y/N). I'm sure he's fine. The slinthead probably just took a wrong turn or something," Alby said, and you nodded slightly, but you doubted it, and you could tell Alby did, too. You continued to run in silence for another ten minutes.

You turned around a corner, and you were still running. But then you saw him.

Newt, lying on the ground, moaning, in a pool of blood, one of his legs bent at a harsh angle, an angle that shouldn't be possible for it to bend at.

He must have jumped off the wall.

You let out a scream, and stop running midstep, causing you to fall. You hit your head on the ground, and you feel a slice of pain on your forehead, but you ignore it and jump back up, then run to Newt, tears streaming down your face. You get to him and drop to your knees, next to his head, which you pull into your lap. You run one hand through his hair repeatedly, and grip his hand with your other, sobbing.

"Oh my gosh, Newt, shuck, shuck, shuck," You say, your voice cracking. "Oh my gosh. You're okay Newt, you're gonna be okay. You have to stay with me, Newt, please. If you die, I'll shucking jump off a wall, too," You manage to get out through your tears, which are still streaming down your face.

Alby is pacing next to you, a horrified and scared expression on his face. Newt was his best friend, and you knew it would be almost as hard for him as it would be for you if you lost Newt.

A minute later, Alby stops pacing and stands by Newt's legs. He looks up at you.

"We need to get him back to the Glade. Quickly, before the Doors close," He says. You try to suppress your sobs enough to answer him.

"B-but how?" You manage to get out.

"We have to carry him," Alby says, his face pale. You stare at him, wide eyed. "I'll get his legs, you get his arms," He says, and you gape at him.

"Get his legs?!" You half shout, your voice still wet with tears, but they're slowing down a bit because of your shock at Alby's idea. "Do you not see his leg?!"

"I do, trust me. But it's the only way," Alby says, and with that, he bends down and scoops up Newt's legs, grabbing them behind the knees. He lifts them into the air, and Newt lets out a blood-curdling scream. You hadn't even realized he was still conscious, and you started sobbing again, thinking about the pain he must be in. "Shuck. C'mon, (Y/N)!" Alby says, and you get to your feet as quick as you can, then grab Newt under the arms. Taking a deep breath, you lift, and he screams again before it stops abruptly, and his head lolls.

Your heart stops for a moment, thinking he's dead, but then you see that he's still breathing and that he just went unconscious. You sigh, relieved, because now he doesn't feel the pain. You blink back the tears for a few seconds, then look at Alby, nod, and start heading back to the Glade.

You get back to the Glade with a few minutes until the Doors close, and as soon as you walk through the Doors, you scream for help.

"CLINT! JEFF! MINHO! ANYONE, HELP!" You scream at the top of your lungs, even though they're already burning from the effort of carrying Newt back as fast as you could. You see a few Gladers running towards you, and you grunt as you take another step, barely able to stand.

The first person to reach you and Alby is Minho, and his face pales as soon as he sees Newt.

"Shuck," He says, then grabs his arms from you. You want to collapse to the ground from exhaustion, but you somehow stay upright, following Alby and Minho towards the Homestead, where Clint and Jeff have already run off to. A few other Gladers, Frypan, Winston, and Zart, come and each take hold of a limb. Alby lets go as Frypan carefully grabs Newts bad leg. They move towards the Homestead as fast as possible, and you struggle to keep up with them.

Finally, you guys get there, and Clint and Jeff run over. They put their arms under Newt's back for extra support, and lead them over to a room where they had hastily thrown together some stuff they may need.

They lay Newt on the bed, and Clint immediately starts on his leg, while Jeff pushes everyone else out. You try to get past him, get to Newt, but Minho grabs your arm and pulls you back. Jeff closes the door, and you collapse backwards into Minho. His arms wrap around you in an embrace, holding you up. You realize his body is shaking, and that he's crying.

You had stopped crying when you were carrying Newt back, because you were just too shocked. But now it really hit you, and you started to cry again. But instead of the sobs, this time it was silent tears, streaming down your face.

A few minutes later, your exhaustion takes it toll, and you slump out of Minho's arms to the ground, your tears subsiding as you slip into the darkness of sleep.

A few days later, you're sitting next to Newt's bed, holding his cold hand.

He was in a coma. Clint and Jeff weren't sure if he was gonna wake up, and if he did, they didn't know when. They also didn't know how his leg would heal. They tried their best, and it was wrapped in bandages. You wanted to know more about his state, and you wanted to know for sure if he would wake up, but obviously, Clint and Jeff weren't real doctors, so there wasn't much information.

You had been sitting next to his bed ever since you had woken up. You hadn't moved from your spot. You hadn't eaten. You hadn't slept. You wouldn't have drank anything either, if Alby and Minho hadn't literally forced water down your throat. They brought a few cups of water each day, and every time they had to hold your head still, tilt it back, and pour the water into your just barely open mouth. They had tried to get you to eat, but you wouldn't. You couldn't.

You were looking at Newt's pale hand, when you heard a groan. You looked up and saw Newt shifting slightly in his bed. You stared at him, waiting to see if he was waking up. A few minutes of more groaning and shifting later, his eyes suddenly shot open. He looked around wildly, his eyes wide. For a second, you could hardly believe it. He was actually awake. He was gonna be okay.

When it clicked, you jumped up from your chair.

"Newt!" You cried out as you grabbed his face in your hands. His eyes whipped to you, and then they filled with tears.

"Oh, (Y/N)," He whispered, his voice raspy. "It didn't work…"

You burst into tears, and you leaned down and smashed your lips onto his. You kissed him for a few seconds before pulling back, then you started kissing all over his face. His cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his chin. Then you stopped, sitting down on his bed, wiping away some of his tears.

"How could you do that, Newt?" You ask, your voice cracking, and the tears started streaming down your face faster. You stare into his teary eyes.

"I'm so sorry, (Y/N)," He whispered, his voice also cracking. "But I want out of here so bad. So bad. But there isn't a way. Except death."

"Oh, Newt. Shuck. No! There is a way out! I don't know it yet, but I'll find it! I swear! We'll get out of here!" You say, your voice shaking. You take your hands from his face and grab his hands instead. "I swear. We'll get out of here. I don't know when we will, but we will. Please. Just don't ever leave me, or I'll die, too," You say, and a fresh wave of tears fall from your eyes. For a minute, Newt just stares into your eyes, still crying. Then, he nods.

"Okay, (Y/N). Okay. I won't ever leave you, if you don't ever leave me," He whispers. You manage a small, relieved smile, and you lean down and hug him tight. He manages to wrap his arms around you, too.

"I won't ever leave you. I promise," You whisper. "I love you, Newt." You manage to choke out as another round of tears hit. Your grip on him tightens, and you don't plan on ever letting go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Welp. I know it's not my best, and it's sad. But I just had to write it. I'm sorry. D'=<strong>_

_**Hope you liked it? Hehe. =3**_

_**~Jayden**_


	5. Chapter Five - Minho

_**Goofing Around - Minho**_

_****Disclaimer: The Maze Runner and all of it's original characters (Thomas, Newt, Minho, etc.) all belong to the amazing, yet oh so mean and heartbreaking James Dashner****_

* * *

><p>You bend over, leaning on your knees, panting. You had just finished running the Maze, and it had been an especially long and hot day for you.<p>

You were about to sit down, but suddenly, a familiar pair of hands grip your waist from behind, and before you can even blink, you're being spun around in the air. Between your panting, you laugh, which just makes you pant harder, but you don't care.

A few seconds later, you're set back down on the ground. The person steps closer, still behind you, and they wrap their arms fully around your waist, and rest their chin on your shoulder before whispering in your ear, "Guess who."

Minho's hot breath fanning over your ear and cheek make you want to shiver in delight, but you manage to suppress it. Instead, you place a finger on your chin and pretend to think about his question.

"Hmm… Newt?" You say, holding in a laugh. As soon as you say it, the arms spin you around, and you're nose to nose with Minho, who has to dip his head down to make your noses touch, since he's a whole head taller than you.

"Do I look like a scrawny, blonde British boy to you? Do I sound like one?" He says, mock hurt lacing his voice. You laugh, then lean up on your toes a little bit and kissing the tip of his nose.

"Don't be mean, Minho!" You scold, but your suppressing another laugh. "But no, I suppose you don't."

He grins at you.

"Good, because if I were, I wouldn't be allowed to do this," He says, then he dips his head and kisses you swiftly on the lips. It's only a second long, but it still makes butterflies erupt in your stomach. You grin back at him.

"I'd love to do that again," You say, your grin turning into a smirk. He smirks back.

"Well, I suppose I could help you out…" He trails, leaning back down towards you. At the last second though, you duck away and out of his arms, then start sprinting towards the Map Room, laughing.

"Maybe later!" You call over your shoulder, still laughing. You're about halfway to the Map Room when someone tackles you to the ground. You both roll a few feet, and when you stop, you're laying on your back, with Minho straddling you and smirking. You smile sweetly up at him.

"Oh, no, I think now is a perfectly good time," He says. You roll your eyes, but you can't help a grin from spreading across your face.

"But we have Mapping to do," You say. Now it's Minho's turn to roll his eyes, smiling.

"We can. Right after you give me a kiss," He says.

"Alright," You sigh, pretending to be defeated. He smirks at you. You lift your head, and you lean in to give him a kiss. At the last second though, you change your aim from his lips and quickly kiss his cheek. You laugh at his confused face. He quickly recovers though.

"That wasn't a kiss."

"Yes it was."

"But not where I wanted it."

"But it was still a kiss."

He rolls his eyes playfully.

"Alright, then. I guess if you don't wanna do it the easy way… I'll have to get it the hard way," He sighs dramatically. You quirk an eyebrow at him.

"Oh? And what would the hard way be?"

"I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice…" He trails, shaking his head solemnly. Then he grins evilly at you (you swear it's the face of the Devil himself), lifting his hands and wiggling his fingers at you. "Tickle time!" He cries, and then his fingers start digging into your sides. You shriek, then start laughing uncontrollably. He knows you're extremely ticklish. That little piece of klunk.

"M-Minho, st-stop!" You squeal in between laughs.

"Not until you swear you'll give me a real kiss!"

You shake your head, trying to suppress your laughter, determined not to let him win.

"I can keep this up all day!" He says in a sing-song voice, evil grin still gracing his face, and he starts digging his fingers into your sides harder.

You shriek, laughing even harder, tears of mirth streaming down your face. You can't take it anymore.

"Okay! Okay, fine, you win!" You yell. "I'll give you a real kiss!"

The tickling stops immediately. You just lay there for a few seconds, catching your breath and staring into Minho's eyes. After a few more seconds, you lean up and plant a kiss firmly on his lips. You lace your fingers in his hair, pulling his head down so you're lying back down on your back, him leaning down. His hands move up and cup your face gently.

All too soon, you both pull away, grinning like idiots, and he rests his forehead on yours.

Then, you hear a bunch of wolf whistles and catcalls from the other Gladers. Out of the corner of your eye, you see a bunch of the Gladers crowded together, watching you two. You blush slightly, then turn your head and stick your tongue out at them before turning back to Minho and kissing him again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay, a cute, fluffy Minho imagine! This was requested by a Guest reviewer. You guys should thank them, cause I was gonna write another sad one. =3<strong>_

_**Hope this makes up for the last two imagines. xD Still deciding if I should go for sad feels or cute feels next… Ehehehe xP**_

_**~Jayden =)**_


End file.
